


5/20/16

by PastelCottonCandyCat



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelCottonCandyCat/pseuds/PastelCottonCandyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5/20/16 is a special day for Cassie and her girlfriend Sam. It's their anniversary. On this day one year ago Sam got the courage to ask Cassie out after a year of crushing on her. She didn't even know Cassie had felt the same for her in return. Relationship status of true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5/20/16

Cassie's POV  
*Ring ring ring....*  
'Ugh why does it have to be fucking Monday, I swear the world hates me' thinking out loud to myself is a huge problem I have and might even prevent me from getting a girlfriend. I sighed hopping out of bed, way to fast and making myself dizzy. "What the hell am I gonna wear?" I also had a terrible habit of procrastinating and waiting till I absolutely have to do something. I stopped to look at my closet door to maybe get some sort of inspiration. Whenever I was to get bored I would put drawings and pictures up on my walls. For instance my closet only has drawings, band lyrics, quotes, drawings,ect. The wall between my mirror and window has a huge fucking collage of my two favorite humans, lily rabe and sarah paulson. RAULSON SHIPPERS FOR LIFE!!!! My dresser-cabinet type thing has the words 'these words are knives and often leave scars' panic at the disco lyrics from this is gospel my favorite song of all time. Which is hard to get out of me since i have have my headphones in 24/7 and love every song on my phone. I have American horror story posters and things everywhere since I'm the biggest fan girl for that show. Other drawing shit and vintage stuff line the walls too. My clothes consist of pastels, 60's, 70's, 80's and 90's type clothes, and of course band tees. Depending how I feel decides what I wear. I felt a little cute so I picked out a shirt with cupcakes, a light pink skater skirt, cat tights, black platforms and a bow. I covered my person in makeup, went down stairs, made coffee, grabbed a granola bar and was out the door in no time. My headphones burn out every other week so I keep two in my pocket just in case of an emergency. I put my headphones with rainbow unicorns in my ears and started to walk down the stairs. School is directly down the street from my house, about a ten minute walk. Just as Teen idle from marina and the diamonds stated to play I dropped my phone. Go me. "CASSIE!!" My friend Arielle (yes arielle, like the mermaid) lives across the street from me and some days we walk together.  
"Cute outfit!"  
"Phhht thanks, but its nothing"  
"okay, so how's that crush thing going" raising her eyebrows up and down multiple times.

I've had a crush on this girl named Sam. She's really beautiful, has the best personality and interests, plus she lives near me. Arielle won't drop the topic because she thinks we might have 'something'. Whatever that means. By the time we got to school I had secretly thrown away my granola bar. My friends, including Sam, hate that I don't eat but it's not like I can control it, my brains just really fucked up. We walked into the building, getting greeted by the vice principle, mrs James and the the gym teachers mrs Ritter and mr Happel (My tennis coach). When kids in our school get there in the morning we have to all meet up in the cafeteria. For some odd reason. My friends Adrianna, Daniela, Reyna, page, Abby, Elena, Ethan, George, Cassidy, dynasty, Anna, hayley, Tanya, Morgan, and Sam were all there talking and eating the school provide breakfast. I say my back pack on the floor next to the table and dazed off into space. I could feel all of my friends eyes on me as I just say there. Very awkward to say the least. Sam spoke up, asking me what was wrong. "Nothing" was all I could muster to say lying straight to my crushes face. "Cas' you should eat something, I don't want to see you in a hospital dying from starvation. I am a perfectionist, i care about what everyone thinks and how they see me, I see myself as an imperfect human who NEEDS to be perfect. Whenever my friends say things in any way, shape, or form I take as an insult or a reason to change myself even more. My life is wreck, if I did something bad, or wrong, my dad would get VERY mad at me I can't even explain it! My mom just sent me to therapy and gave me pills to help drown out my problems. Like that ever worked. My mind was freaking out. One moment my mental problems took over, the rest were all thoughts on Sam. God was she beautiful. Her hazel eyes, brown hair (along with a fail attempt at bleaching her own hair) her body, just everything. I could go on and on but she is just to perfect to describe. I was in love with this girl and it was slowly killing me.


End file.
